naristalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mundus Human
Mundus (plural Mundi) or '''Common Man '''is a Human race native the hot province of Kenras, a region in the continent of Zir. They’re probably one of the most populated races throughout the continent and can be habitable almost anywhere else. Headstrong and well built, or nimble and light, the Mundi are could well skilled in the acts of battle or in the art of stealth. They have developed a hardy resistance to fire, and they are capable of walking for days without tiring, thanks to their heightened stamina. They also share an affinity with the Anaequine race, though they hold a huge grudge against the Highscales. They are very well-rounded, with the only weakness of fire resistance. Kenras Kenras is a country west of the Isles of Shagazob and east of Mori, and is the site of one of the latest civilization founded and governed by Humans during the Dragon Era, thousands of years ago. The Mundi arrived in Kenras by sailing south from the ancient continent of Regalium, the home of the Highscales. Kenras was first reached as a safe haven for the Mundi slaves. Kenras is bordered by the Isles of Shagazob to the east, Viiruk’r to the south, Arcanaea to the north, and Mori to the west. It is also, to this day, one of the most diverse provinces in Zir. To the northeast the Vystica Sea borders the northern part of the Ruoh Jungle and the capitol of Dawnspire. Kenras has seven cities; each is governed by a viscount or viscountess who, along with its advisors, keeps civility and order in their designated city. Viscounts are mostly independent, but swear fealty to Kenras's king. Physiology The Mundi are a race of Humans who usually are regarded as light-skinned, scruffy-haired and strong builded. This is a result the centuries of slavery to the Highscle race. The Mundi are similar to the Orcs in physical build, though they are a bit smarter than them. They have developed an innate resistance to heat due to the desert-like lands of Kenras. Culture and Society The majority of the Mundi culture revolves around being a fearless warrior and being among the free man. Many fathers teach their boys to handle a sword around the age of 13. The Mundan pantheon consists of Noxxis, Aeros, and Benevia, along with the overall Human pantheon. Where Aurore created life of the Mundi, Noxxis created the mortality of them. When enslaved to the Highscales, Benevia was the goddess that sought their freedom and aided them in their escape from Regalium. Like other races, Mundi have certain Ter Dahr in their pantheon. Risihr and Xollahel are among these, as the Mundi believe they are descendants of the two. This would explain their headstrong personalities. Notable Mundi * Kaan Mrothspin - The Hero of Kenras and queller of the Arcane Conspiracy * Hira Mrothspin - Brother of Kaan and member of the Dagger Hands * Kaia Vensbarg - Grandmother of Kaan and Hira, mother of Leanor * Resh - Former Dagger Hand member and vampire * Shin - Resh's sister and subject of Una's necromancy Trivia * The Mundan culture loosely on the old Germanic cultures, though their accents vary greatly.